Static analysis of computer software applications typically involves a degree of uncertainty. For example, where a function relies on the value of a variable to determine which of several other functions to call, and the value of the variable may only be known at run-time, static analysis cannot determine which function will be called. However, sound static analysis typically requires consideration of each of the potential paths from the calling function. When analyzing a large, complex application, a sound static analysis may end up tracking a large number of infeasible flows due to conservative control-flow judgments, the result being highly imprecise and leading to a high rate of false-positive reports.